The ｂｒｏｋｅｎ Mirror
by Adelina Fontana
Summary: As a new semester starts at the DWMA, two meister and weapon pairs each have their own plans and goals. When Lord Death's mirror is broken, the school is set on alert and a death is announced. But that is only the beginning, and the culprits are hiding amongst the students.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the DWMA!

New students enrolling?

~Airi~

"Riley...?" I forced myself to speak to my meister. "Where are we going?"

"To school. We are going to the Death Weapon Meister Academy." He didn't bother to look at me.

I looked down at the stone road we were walking up. The school was easily seen from our new apartment. Everything was so much brighter here. So much more lively. This was the beginning.

We climbed the steps of the school. I looked up at the massive building in awe. It was gigantic. It looked so important. Riley led me inside past groups of students. We ended up in some sort of classroom where we found a place to sit in the benches. Other students came and decided to take their seats.

I watched as two girls came into the room. The first was a stuck up girl with dark brown hair. The second was a girl much like me. She avoided all eye contact with everything. Her black hair covered some of her face. I watched as both of them sat a step beneath us.

"This should be easy enough." The stuck up girl commented while the other looked down.

Suddenly a boy with light blue spiked hair jumped onto the teachers desk. "EVERYONE LOOK AT ME! Iiiiiii'm BLACK STAR!"

A blond haired girl with pony tails smashed his head with a large book. "Do it again I dare ya!"

A tall black haired girl proceeded to apologize while a white haired boy laughed. They all found their seats.

"They're all weak." I heard the stuck up whisper to the black haired girl.

I looked down at my desk.

"You're weak."

Riley's voice entered my head again. I shook my head.

"C'mon kid! Wake up!" A tall brunette yelled at the black haired kid on her back.

"Kiiiid!" A matching blond giggled and smacked his back a few times.

The three walked over to the other weirdoes from before and sat down.

"What happened to Kid?" The white haired boy asked.

"Ugh Kid wouldn't stop staring at how asymmetrical the hallways were." The brunette explained.

I tuned the rest out. Those were some weird people.

"Pathetic." She commented again.

I put my elbows on the wooden desk on front of me and pressed my fists into my head.

"You're pathetic, you know that? You're worthless, pathetic, and you're weak."

The words bore into my head again. I squeezed my eyes shut as the feeling creeped up on me again. I can't. Can't do that now.

I looked up as a man with a gigantic screw in his head rolled in on a chair. The students quieted down.

"Is that freak with the screw in his head our teacher?" She spoke again.

He crossed his arms on the back of his chair. "Class. For those of you that don't know me I am Professor Stein." The light shown off his glasses. "Since we have new students this semester we should take this class time to introduce ourselves."

"No introduction is needed. They'll learn my name soon enough."

"Heh." Riley said. "He only said that because he has nothing planned for today."

"How can you tell?" I looked into Riley's red eyes.

"Its obvious."

The class began introducing each other.

"Hey you." Riley called down to the stuck up.

~Cleopatra~

"Who are you talking to boy?" I turned around, annoyed.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm staring straight at you." The neat looking black haired boy shot back at me.

"What is it you want?" I rolled my eyes. "I don't have time for you."

He smiled, amused. "I'm guessing you're the meister. My name is Riley."

His weapon leaned forward to mine and smiled. "Who are you? I'm-"

"Airi!" Riley pulled his weapon back into her seat. "Don't talk to her."

I laughed. "Your control of your weapon amuses me. I'm Cleopatra. Remember it, or never talk to me again."

Airi stared at Amunet, my shy weapon. Amunet kept her eyes down and didn't look up. Airi looked down and sighed.

"What kind of weapon do you have?" Riley inquired.

"A stealthy knife. Easy to hide. She's temperamental occasionally, however."

Riley smirked. "Mine is a curved sword. A better weapon than yours."

I crossed my arms. "Hmph. I'll believe it when I see it."

Riley smiled amusingly. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

This guy thinks he's better than me? Hah! I chuckled. "For your sake, hopefully not."

"You think your weapon is better?" He doubted.

I smirked. "I know it is."

"You've got too much confidence for being a meister of a weak weapon like that."

"Ha! At least mine knows when she's allowed to talk."

"True. Your weapon is more obedient." He gave in.

"Hmph! I don't need to be told that, boy." I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"It's Riley. Remember it or never speak to me again." He repeated what I had said earlier.

I smiled, amused. "Cute."

The freak of a professor wheeled himself behind his desk where books were stacked. "Everyone line up to receive your books!"

I rolled my eyes again. "What do we need books for?"

~Airi~

"Go get ours." Riley ordered me.

I stood up and walked over to the long line of students. The shy girl walked up behind me, looking at the floor. I turned around and smiled at her.

"So i'm Airi!"

She quickly looked over at her meister before turning back to me. She smiled shyly. "Amunet."

I smiled unsure of what I was supposed to say now.

"Um, are you from here?"

"No..." I looked down. "We just moved here yesterday though.."

"I just moved here with Cleopatra." She avoided eye contact. " We came all the way from Egypt."

I thought for a while. I've never heard of a place called Egypt. "What's it like there?"

"Well there's a lot of sand... And it's hotter..."

I made a face. "I wouldn't like it much there."

"I guess most people wouldn't."

It was my turn to get books. The professor stared at me from behind his glasses. He looked bored. I took two books off the stack.

"Why two?" He asked, tapping his pen on the desk.

"One for me and my meister."

He wrote down the numbers of the books. "Your names?"

"Airi and Riley." I watched as he wrote it down before I left.

I set the books on my desk and sat down.

"Class is dismissed." Stein finally announced.

The class began to leave. I watched as Cleopatra and Amunet stood and left. I followed Riley outside. We then proceeded to walk home.

~Cleopatra~

"Hmph. Now what?" I thought out loud. Thats right. "We need to finish unpacking."

Amunet followed me down the steps of the school. We followed Riley and his weapon at a distance down the road to our house. They stopped and went inside their apartment while we kept walking to the next building. I unlocked the door.

"They have an apartment near us..." Amunet pointed out.

"So what?" I said annoyed as I went inside.

~Airi~

"I saw you talking to that girl in line." Riley pointed out making my heart beat faster. "After I told you not to."

I looked down. "I'm sorry..."

Riley ignored me and pulled out a black notebook. He sat down on the couch. "Well, tell me about them." He ordered as if I should have already told him.

He began to read whatever was written in the notebook.

"The meister is Cleopatra..." I fumbled with my fingers. "She seems like she might be a problem..."

"But you're much stronger than she is."

I nodded slowly looking at the floor. "There's something off about her soul though..."

"Ignore it. Everyone has their problems and it's not your business."

I slowly nodded again. "The weapon is Amunet... She's... Like me."

"Oh really?" Riley dared. "It seems to me that she is more disciplined than you are. She actually tries while you're pathetic and useless."

I closed my eyes. He's right. I should be better than this...

"If you don't say anything then you'll be sleeping outside again." He pushed me to answer.

I looked up at him. "I don't wanna sleep outside! It's creepy and dark and things make noises that scare me!" I closed my eyes. "You're right. I should be better than this. I should be better than everyone like you want me to be.." I looked down.

"Very well then." He shut his notebook and stood, smirking. "Let's go get you something to eat."

~|AUTHOR'S NOTE|~

This is another collab fanfic by Luna's Eclipse and I!

Cleopatra and Amunet belong to Luna

Riley and Airi belong to me (p.s. Airi is pronounced eye-ri not air-e)

I think that this kinda starts off a little boring but I guarantee that it will be tons better! It will be so much fun!

Please keep reading and review!

~|Adelina & Luna|~


	2. Chapter 2

The Obedient Weapons!

Black Star has a crush on Airi?

~Airi~

I followed my meister silently up the steps to the DWMA. Riley liked it when I was quiet. He liked silence. That was why he liked to be alone. I sighed. I hope I don't disappoint him today... I don't like it when he's mad at me. I looked up at the sky confidently. That's why today i'm going to do my best and do what he tells me!

Riley stopped as we got to the entrance of the school and walked over to one of the concrete rails.

"We're early so we'll wait out here." He said, leaning against it.

I nodded and hoisted myself up to sit on the railing.

"You're oddly quiet today." He commented, making me grip the bottom of the concrete.

"I-is that bad?" I nervously asked.

"No." He half laughed. "It's just not like you." He looked at me with his red eyes. "You're trying to be better than that weapon, aren't you?"

I looked down at the ground. "I guess I am..."

He crossed his arms. "Typical of you.. But that's what makes you better than everyone else."

I smiled a little. It quickly faded as Cleopatra and Amunet walked up the steps.

~Cleopatra~

I glared as my weapon looked over at my enemy's weapon. "Amunet, you stay away from that girl. You're better than that thing."

Riley glared back at us. He must have heard me. Oh well. What I said was true. I slightly smirked, walking closer to them. "Can I help you?"

"No." He answered.

"Then stop staring at me like an idiot." I walked away, Amunet following quietly and obediently behind me.

"Um... Cleopatra...?" My weapon hesitantly asked.

"What?" I answered, annoyed.

"Are you sure you can treat others like that...?"

"Do you have a problem with the way I lead, Amunet?" I shot back coldly. "Or do I need to persuade dear father that you're completely useless and belong in a slave house?!"

She looked down. "No Mistress..."

~Airi~

Riley shook his head. "She thinks she's better than everyone." He looked up at me. "We should go teach her a lesson."

I looked at him confused and concerned as he walked off. Teach her a lesson? What did he mean? Are we going to fight? I shook my head to clear it and hopped off the railing, hurrying to my meister.

"If you think you're so superior then let's fight. The weapon that first transforms into a human is the loser."

Cleopatra laughed. "Oh really? Challenge accepted boy. Amunet!"

Amunet responded with a sigh and transformed into a small dagger with a flash of light and a puff of smoke. Riley put his hand out as I transformed into a curved sword.

~Cleopatra~

We both took our stances.

"Bring it." I said confidently. It wouldn't take much to beat him.

My opponent charged forward swinging at my right side. I put my weapon in the way to block, gripping it tightly and pushing the sword off. Amunet winced in pain.

"Oh cool a fight!" The annoying Black Star kid yelled, attracting an audience.

"A fight?" A boy asked.

"Ooh really?" Another came.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Somebody should get a teacher..." His weapon said nervously and turned around, running into the school.

The children stayed back to watch. Is this not a normal thing or something? I snapped out of my thoughts seeing Riley smirk as he raised the sword over his head to strike.

"Show me what you've got!" He taunted.

I moved quickly to the side as he swung down and pinned the weapon to the ground with mine. I heard his weapon gasp under mine. Airi winced as Riley dragged her out from under and quickly swung for another hit.

"Come on! I can be more entertaining than that!" Black Star yelled again.

"Quiet!" Sid, the teacher Star's weapon left to find, yelled. "You might cheer them into killing each other!"

"An interesting idea from the sidelines!" I smirked, sidestepping and stabbing my enemy in the side.

Riley staggered back, grabbing his side, and wincing in pain.

"Aah!" His weapon yelled out in shock.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Sid yelled from the sidelines, stepping forward.

"Enough playing around!" Riley glared, lifting the sword up in front of his face.

Giggling was heard from his weapon as a purple ball of light surrounded them.

"A soul resonance?" Sid asked himself.

"Heck yeah!" Black Star exclaimed. "Now it's getting good!"

Tsubaki sighed.

"You think you're real cool buddy." I pointed the dagger at him as it glowed a golden color and grew longer, the Eye of Horus becoming it's symbol.

He smirked, pointing his sword at me.

"Osiris' Obilisk!" I yelled as I thrust the dagger forward.

A ray of gold light extended from the sharp metal towards Riley. He leaned over and lifted up his sword on the ray. Sparks flew off between both weapons as he dashed towards me, dragging Airi against the light. He swung at me, which I quickly blocked with Amunet. She yelled in pain.

Riley took the opportunity to elbow me in the stomach and swing around at my back. Amunet instantly appeared in the way, taking the blow.

"Gyah!" She yelled out as her stomach was sliced.

~Airi~

I jumped out of Riley's hand, transforming back to a human again.

Riley stepped back, smirking as Amunet shook with pain. He still had his hand on his side. "Told you I was better. Maybe now you won't be so full of yourself."

I stared at Amunet wide eyed. Did I really do that? Did I really just do that?

Sid walked up. "When I was alive children didn't fight this rough!" I looked away as he looked at Amunet. "You okay?"

Amunet held her stomach on the ground as Cleopatra stared in shock. After a moment, she recomposed herself and looked down at her weapon, blaming her for the loss. Sid picked Amunet up and draped her over his shoulder.

"Let's go to the nurse." He sighed and walked off with Cleo's weapon.

Riley smirked. "Told you I was better."

She looked at him miffed. "My weapon is the one that has a weaker heart."

"SO THAT'S IT?!" Black Star shouted, pushing through the leaving crowd. Tsubaki attempted to grab him but failed. "You two can do better than that! Fist fight! Fist fight!"

Riley stared at him completely annoyed.

Cleo looked at him as if he was stupid. "That's not worth my time."

"You're too weak anyway. I'd have you down in one punch."

"You guys are no fun! If I was out there I would of attacked anyone who looked at me funny!"

Riley rolled his eyes and walked away. I felt the urge to follow but

stayed. I looked at Cleopatra. Black Star mumbled grumpily to himself, watching Riley leave.

Cleopatra's eyes showed total rage as she stood there, either because of my meister or her weapon. She turned suddenly and walked away to go back inside. "Stupid." She murmured.

I forced myself forward, grabbing her arm. "Wait!" I pleaded. "I-i'm sorry.. About your weapon.. And that you lost.."

She yanked her arm away from me and casted that glare towards me. "Don't touch me, don't even look at me." She stalked off quickly inside.

I stared at her hurt. I was sorry. I really was. I jumped as Black Star patted my shoulder more forcefully than needed.

"Don't let her bother you. You won fair and square." He smiled. I took a step away from him. "I knew you were gonna win before you started."

"I... Should get back to my meister..." I made up an excuse. It wasn't really an excuse though. Riley did expect me to be by his side.

He nodded and whacked me in the back again. "Okay!"

I smiled awkward smile, backing away towards the school. I ignored Tsubaki who stared at me thoughtfully. I retreated to inside the school where everyone was making their way to class. I walked past the nurses office and stopped. I stared at the ground. I could hear Sid's voice explaining what had happened.

~Cleopatra~

I stood leaning against the wall of the nurse's office, my eyes watching my useless weapon intently. If she hadn't been stupid and changed back, this wouldn't have happened. Sid continued to speak with the nurse as she bandaged Amunet.

"I've noticed that you and Riley don't get along well." He looked over at me.

I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out." This was stupid.

"When I was alive children didn't take it out in fights."

What the heck? What was he blabbing about? I looked back to my broken weapon. She kept her eyes from meeting mine, either looking at the ceiling or closing them what seemed to be in pain. Good. She deserved it.

"You should get to class. You're probably already late. And where's Riley? He got hurt pretty bad in that fight too."

"If he was concerned, he wouldn't have left." I stared at Amunet. I was only half listening to what he was saying.

"I guess he didn't get hurt that badly. Anyway, you should get to class."

"I'll remain here. I wanted to talk to my weapon." Amunet winced, probably not from pain this time. She knew what to expect.

"Fine. I need to speak with Lord Death anyway." He waved to his partner and left the room.

I stayed put, waiting for my moment alone with my weapon. I knew she was dreading that time, but she couldn't say anything about it. She was afraid as she should be. The nurse picked up a clipboard from the desk and looked over it as she walked out of the room.

There was tense silence between the two of us. She pretended to not notice me leaning against the wall. I stood up straight, moving a strand from my messed up hair.

~Airi~

I leaned against the wall, feeling guilty. This was all my fault. If I wouldn't have won then Amunet wouldn't be hurt. She wouldn't be in trouble either. I sighed and looked down at my feet. I didn't want any of this to happen. I didn't want to be here. I looked up to see Riley.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "I was waiting for you in class but you didn't show up."

I looked ahead at the wall. "I... Wanted to check up on Amunet.."

"Those two don't matter." He plainly said. "Stop eavesdropping on something that's not concerning you and do something useful."

I slowly nodded and followed him. We started walking down the hall, heading towards the classroom.

"We're late now. I hope you're happy." He guilted me. "And I had to come all this way to get you."

"I'm sorry." I said, my mind somewhere else.

He held the classroom door open for me to go inside. Everyones eyes immediately looked at me as I walked in. I stared at the floor and scurried to my seat, Riley following behind me. We sat in our seats. Everyones attention went back to the teacher. Except for Black Star. He was staring straight at me. I awkwardly looked away, hoping he'd do the same. I hoped that Riley wouldn't notice.

For the rest of class I couldn't stop thinking about Amunet. It was my fault she was hurt. My fault she was in trouble. I didn't notice class was over until Riley stood up. I blinked a few times and looked around confused as everyone left. I slowly stood and followed Riley out the door. He stopped and put his hands in his pockets.

"Tell you what, since you won today i'll let you go talk to her. If that stupid weapon is that important then i'll let you go. Don't expect me to do this again."

I nodded. "I won't be too long..."

I hesitantly walked away from my meister and started towards the nurses office. I headed for the door.

"AIRI!"

I completely froze. Why? Why was he here again? I turned around to face Black Star who stopped running. He stood in front of me smiling.

"What are you doing now?" He asked, putting a hand on his hip.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki called after him.

"I'm going to check on Amunet..." I answered, still a bit surprised.

"What are you doing that for?" He asked.

I searched my mind for an answer. I didn't need to answer, Tsubaki had already caught up and dragged Black Star away. I stared ahead a little dazed. He's crazy. I shook my head and walked into the office.

Amunet was laying on the bed, eyes half closed. She looked depressed and lonely, and stayed completely quiet. Cleopatra was no where in sight. I forced myself to move over beside her bed. I tapped my fingers on my dress, nervously putting on a small smile.

She opened her eyes the rest of the way, looking up to mine. Her eyes seemed to be dead as if there was no hope.

"I... I wanted to apologize for... For hurting you.." My eyes nervously darted around. Why was I so afraid of talking to her now?

"I hold no grudges..." she calmly gazed back at the wall. "It was bound to happen eventually by someone..."

I sat on the bed next to hers. "I shouldn't have been so rough..."

She stayed quiet a while. After a moment of silence, she gave a small smile. "Out of most people, you're one I can almost relate to." She said almost a bit happy.

I nodded. "It seems like our meisters treat us in similar ways."

"Yes..." Amunet's blue eyes softened some. "But surely there will be relief from it soon..."

She seemed sad but also content. It was confusing. I stretched out my legs. "My meister isn't going to let up anytime soon." Riley would end up doing the exact opposite.

"My meister has considered releasing me from her grasp." She spoke so solemnly.

I smiled slightly. "That's good, right..?"

She returned the smile. "I hope you consider us as friends." That didn't answer my question. "It'd be nice to have a friend." She continued, "I've always wanted one."

I looked away at the floor and brought my smile back on my face as I looked back up. "Sure. I'd like that."

She smiled brighter, but it still held weariness. Her attitude was a bit more relaxed and she said, "I'm glad... Not many people from my home in Egypt to talk to."

"Oh... At least you can have a friend here!" I tried to brighten the mood.

Amunet collected her own thoughts for a moment. "Our meisters may not allow us together often... But when Cleopatra releases me, I promise to be with you if I can." She smiled sweetly. Her eyes were apologetic.

I smiled. "If we can't be together then we can still call each other friends. There's not much of a chance for my meister to let me talk to you again. Today is only a special occasion." My smile faded as I spoke.

"I'm happy you decided to use your free time on me..." her smile went as well. "Cleopatra left to arrange things..."

"Oh... She'll probably never forgive me for beating you... I wish I could make it up to her but I doubt i'll be able to."

"She doesn't mind you. I'm the one at fault."

"It's my fault because I fought too hard..."

"I got in the way..."

"You were doing your job."

"I don't ever do it right..."

"I didn't want to fight..." I looked down.

"I didn't either..."

I looked around the room trying to find something else to say. I was surprised I got this far into a conversation.

Amunet smiled to herself. She seemed a bit more content at that point. "I'm glad to have met you."

I opened my mouth to speak but quickly shut it as the nurse came back in. She looked at both of us and then put the clipboard back onto the desk.

"You should give Amunet some time to rest." She spoke as she opened a filing cabinet.

I stood a little sadly. I didn't really have anything else to talk about. I looked over at Amunet.

"Bye then.."

She paused as if trying to think of something quickly. When she seemed to have thought of something, she undid the band on her arm. "Can you take this?" she offered the silver bracelet hopefully.

I took it and smiled. "Thanks!" She smiled brighter. Her eyes still held tiredness as if she never got a chance to relax. "Get some rest and i'll try to visit you later, okay?"

"I probably won't be here long." She assured.

"Okay... Then i'll see you around!" I backed towards the door.

"Bye." She was in a better mood than when I had entered this room.

I smiled as I turned around and walked out, waving behind me. I was happy that I accomplished so many things in a conversation that I had never done before. I wouldn't have spoken a word if Riley was there. I walked past groups of students and headed back to my meister with the silver bracelet around my arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A peaceful night at home.

Black Star followed Airi home?

I hurried down the hall towards the stairs, concealing Amunet's gift in my hands. I passed by groups of students unnoticed as usual. As I looked down at the bottom of the steps Riley's eyes met mine. He looked bored as usual, but slightly annoyed. He must have gotten tired of waiting for me. I almost tripped and fell down the stairs, instantly getting nervous of being scolded. Once I got to the bottom I rushed over to him, holding my right hand behind my back.

"Took you long enough." My meister rolled his eyes.

"Sorry..." I pulled my eyes from his dark glare. "It won't happen again."

I followed Riley outside where a few clouds began to form in the distance. We passed more groups of students, who were busy gossiping and laughing, and headed down the tall front steps that lead up to the school.

Riley and I looked oddly alike, like we were related, but we were not. We both had black hair and dressed similarly. Riley made us dress the "same" which I never understood until we came to the DWMA. Meisters and their partners usually matched and wore similar designs on their clothing. Riley wore completely black. His pants, shirt, and jacket were pitch black to match his hair. The only difference in color came from the top of his jacket where a couple thin, parallel lines ran across in a yellow streak.

Riley made me wear a dress, but I was accustomed to it anyway. That's all I wore when I was little. I had to wear black too, to match my meister. I wore a thin strapped dress that puffed out at the bottom. Around the edge were two thin, yellow stripes. I also wore a jacket that was just like Riley's, but the sleeves were short and puffy and it ended below my ribs.

I looked up at my meister who walked slightly ahead of me. His arm was still clutched on his side from the fight. His clothes were torn in some places, mainly his jacket. Cleopatra seemed to be set to kill him. My body began to ache again, remembering that I had been hit in some places. A few scars had formed on my arms and probably near my face. Riley seemed to have gotten the worst of it, after all, he did get stabbed in the side with Amunet-

"Hey." He looked down at me annoyed with his deep golden eyes. "Are you going to open the door, or are you going to continue to zone out here all night?"

I hurriedly unlocked the door and allowed him to get inside before I followed and shut it behind me. We walked up the stairs to our small apartment.

"I-I was just thinking..." I began but Riley cut me off.

"Thinking about what? This better be important."

"Shouldn't you have gone to the nurse...? You.. You did get hurt pretty badly."

He collapsed down on the small couch, staring at me with his usual dark and bored look. Something briefly flashed in his eyes though.. and he didn't give me much time to wonder what it was before he shot something back.

"I'm not that weak! Heh. If you were stabbed like that then you would've been on the ground." He leaned back. "Besides, there's no point in going to any stupid nurse. I can heal myself better than anyone else can."

I nodded once, keeping my mouth closed.

"Listen to me." He said with slight difficulty as he stood up. "Don't speak to anyone in this city unless you absolutely have to. Don't trust any of them. Don't associate yourself with them."

I looked up at him surprised. "What!? Why!?"

He looked down at me with stone cold seriousness. His words came out slowly, each having emphasis. "Don't say anything to anyone."

I held my wrist to my chest to keep from trembling, the small bracelet was warm and sweaty. He turned away, his pressing gaze fading from my soul. I watched as he began to walk away.

I took a step forward. "R-Riley...?"

He stopped.

"Does... Does this include Amunet...? Can... I still go and see her...?" I was afraid of the answer.

He paused for a short while, staring at the ground.

"Amunet is dead."

I stared straight ahead as my meister left me alone. I sat on the couch and stared wide eyed at the wall. Did he really know that...? Or did he mean it like she was dead to us...? I couldn't have done that much damage to her... I couldn't have killed her.. I put my hand over the silver bracelet in my lap and took a deep breath. Riley couldn't have really meant that. He never went to see her. Only I did. He probably just meant for me not to even think of her anymore.

I took off my shoes and placed them under the coffee table in front of me so they were out of the way. I unhooked the bracelet and pushed up my jacket sleeve to put it around my upper arm. Pulling down my sleeve, I concealed my gift and stood. When Riley returned he would want to eat something. I was hungry anyway.

I walked the short distance to the kitchen and began boiling water. Just as I pulled some dried rice down from the pantry, a small orange cat hopped down from the open window. When I sat the container down on the counter, the animal hopped up and sat beside it, letting out a small and short "mew!"

I smiled at her. "Hello again."

"Mew!" She began licking her paw.

"I know what you came for." I told it, retrieving the jug of milk from the almost barren fridge.

I pulled a small bowl out of the cupboard and poured the liquid into it. She immediately began lapping it up happily. I went back to the pot, finding that my water had started boiling, and poured in some rice. I stood there and stirred, watching the little cat drink.

She usually came while Riley was gone. Sometimes she comes to visit when Riley is here. He doesn't pay much attention to her, but he's not mean to her. She's just there. When the window is open (which is most of the time) she comes and goes as she pleases.

I pulled the cooked rice out of the pot and put it in a bowl. Since the cat was finished with her milk, I placed her bowl in the sink. I was about to go sit down when something knocked at the window.

I froze, my back facing the loud noise.

Was... Was that my imagination..? Nobody could have knocked on the window.. We were on the second floor...

I quickly turned around as the loud knocking came again, and, sure enough, it was the boy with blue hair. His face was pressed up against the top section of the glass, his foot on the open shelf of the window.

"HEY!" He yelled happily. "DID I SURPRISE YOU!?"

"Sssshhhhh!" I pleaded, moving closer to the window with my arms out. "What are you doing here!?"

"Haahaa! I did surprise you!" He climbed down enough to where he could rest his arm on the windowsill. "I followed you home!"

"Wh-what! Why!?"

"Mrow!"

"Because..." He looked down at the painted shelf his arm rested on. "Heh I wanted to congratulate you on your win!"

"...thanks...?" I blushed slightly. I was being praised for nearly killing someone?

"You're welcome!" He pushed his head through the window to look around. I found myself instinctively stepping in front of his view. "Such a small place ya got here! It wouldn't ever be big enough to fit me in it!"

I sighed inside, relieved. "Can... Can you please leave now? I..." I looked down, pushing down on my dress with my palms. "I don't know when R- my meister... Will be back home.."

He retreated back to his spot with a straight face. It quickly switched as he smelled the air. "Rice! You're gonna make rice balls aren't you!?"

"I- ah..-"

"Tsubaki makes that all the time! So you're Japanese, aren't you!?" His face brightened up.

"I... Am.." I slightly smiled.

"Haah! I KNEW IT! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING ABOUT YOU!" In his rage of excitement, the boy lost his grip and slipped on whatever he was holding onto.

I heard a loud thud and a small "oof" as he hit the ground. I quickly ran to the window and peeked my head outside. Noticing me, he quickly got up.

"I'm fine!" He grinned, rubbing his bottom. "It's gonna take more than gravity to injure an awesome guy like me!"

I decided that this was my time to escape any more conversations with him. I pulled my head back inside and shut the window with a relieved sigh. It was much quieter now. Even the cat was gone. Alone again, I began making the rice balls, making sure to wrap up some for Riley whenever he came home. By the time I was finished it was nighttime. The entire apartment was dark except for a small candle I lit in the kitchen. I sat on the couch and ate my share of the food.

Riley and I didn't care much for electricity. I didn't even know how it worked. Both Riley and I were raised in places where electricity wasn't even heard of. I actually never really experienced it until I left my village. It wasn't really needed. It was a luxury. Plus, Riley said it cost more.

Running water was also a mystery to me. Where I grew up you had to get it out of a stream that ran by near the edge of the village. We kept it in wooden buckets or caught rainwater. We had no showers or faucets. We didn't even know much about anything outside the woods. We... We were all happy there...

I laid down on the couch as the night drew on. Riley still wasn't back yet, which didn't bother me much at all. He usually left the house to do whatever he wanted.

I yawned, putting my left hand over my right shoulder that bore Amunet's gift. Laying on my side, I closed my eyes.

Why did that kid follow us home? What was his name again..? It had something to do with stars. Could he be wanting to fight us too? I didn't want to hurt anyone else.. And he just looked so tough and muscular. Was his friendliness just a lie? Was he suspicious of us for some reason? I rubbed my eye. Maybe he just wanted to be nice...? But Riley did say not to trust anyone. I wonder why he said it. What does he have planned?

~|AUTHORS NOTE|~

Hey there. It's been quite a while hasn't it? After some considerations and planning I have decided to keep continuing this fanfiction. Instead of switching points of view like I began, it will be in Airis point of view unless I change it in the future.

This chapter was kinda quick and choppy and crappy, but the next one will be better!

Please keep reading and reviews/comments are always welcome!

~|Adelina|~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Breaking the Mirror

Is Airi becoming insane?

"Get up."

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing that Riley was back for this morning. I sat up and ran my hand up my arm to make sure the bracelet was secure. It was, so I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Come on. Let's get to work."

I nodded, standing and leaving the house with my meister. The sun was already rising. People were already swarming the streets. I stayed close behind Riley as we made our way to the main road, and up to the school. As we walked up the large stone steps I noticed that the number of people there rapidly dropped. Nobody was really here.. When we reached the top, nobody was outside the school. It was quiet and peaceful.

"Riley?" I slowly and quietly asked. "Where... Is everyone?"

"Weren't you paying attention yesterday?" He looked back at me stupidly. "Students have today off. Today is when the school hosts their anniversary party. Since a lot less people are here, today is when we will do our work."

"Work?" I paused. He couldn't be thinking of doing something bad... I grabbed his jacket, stopping him before we went through the door. "Riley... We can't do this.."

He jerked his arm, making me let go. I stepped back, regretting that I looked into his glaring eyes. Regretting that I had spoken up.

"And why not? Why can't we do this." He demanded, annoyed. "You've never argued against me before."

I looked down. "We... Could get caught..."

I looked up to see him roll his eyes. "We haven't been caught before. And I recall then that you never spoke up or defied me."

"I wasn't..."

"Do you want me to abandon you? Leave you in this world all alone? You know I can do that. I won't hesitate."

"No, sir... Please don't leave me... I'll do as you say..."

He patted my head. "There we go." Then he pulled me into the school.

We stopped in the large entry way. A large red staircase waited ahead of us with lightly tanned walls. A few large doors were around. Everything was empty.

"Here is your job. Go up to the death room and make sure nobody is inside. Don't do anything until i'm ready, got it?"

"Wha-?!" My eyes widened as he stopped me mid sentence in shock. He forcefully held a hand on my chin, pulling my head closer to his. He stared hard into my eyes, sending a chill through my body. He quickly left then. I watched him in a daze as he left, shivering.

What was that...? I looked around to make sure nobody else was here. It was so quiet... And empty... I slowly walked up the steps. What could Riley want me to do? Will it be bad? Am I going to be blamed? Will I run into anyone? Will I get caught?

As I reached the top of the steps, I turned to head over to the metal door of the death room. My heart began to beat faster as I shakily reached out for the handle. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath as I touched the cold handle of the door.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped back, almost out of my skin, looking up at the person standing before me. It was the death scythe I believe. He had red hair and wore a black suit. A death scythe... Of all the people to run into! My heart was pounding... And... I felt that feeling beginning to take over.

"What are you doing here?" He asked again, putting a hand into his pocket.

"I..." I held my breath, staring straight past him.

"If you're lost then the party preparations are down the hall."

I felt the breath slipping away from me, still staring blankly ahead.

He turned around before looking back at me. "What are you looking at? Are you okay?"

You have to do this... Or Riley will get mad. He'll leave you won't he?

You can't do this. Whatever he has planned is bad. Everything he makes you do is bad. You can't do this.

Haahaa. If I do this Riley will be happy. If I don't he will leave me alone. I can't afford to be alone again. I can't do it. I can't. It's not possible. I won't be able to survive. I'll slip away. I'll die. I'll be all alone.

I hate that.

"Haahaaahaahhhhh..." I nervously laughed.

"What's wrong? Were you going to see Lord Death?"

I leaned against the wall, giggling to myself. "Hah yes!"

"Okay.. Then go ahead in. I was just going to have a talk with him too." He opened the metal door, holding it open for me to walk inside.

I stepped into what seemed like an entirely new world. When we were enrolled, only Riley came in here. I waited outside the door in case I would mess something up. As I walked a little difficultly under the red guillotines I quietly giggled to myself to relieve the awkwardness and how nervous I was. The man followed behind me as I walked the long path. After coming clear from the guillotines, a large round slab was slightly raised up from the ground. What seemed like millions of metal decorations were spread around it and went on into the distance.

I slowed down as I spotted a black figure. It was Lord Death, and he was standing in front of a tall mirror. The red haired man walked ahead, up the small steps. I waited at the bottom, my hands shaking and a few nervous hiccups of laughter escaping my mouth.

"Okay you can talk to Lord Death, but please keep it short." The man stated before walking away.

I watched him blankly as he left.

"Uh... Helloooo!"

I immediately tensed up. What was I going to say? What was I going to do!?

Go up the steps.

I walked up, standing in front of the tall figure.

"How can I help you!?" He gleefully asked.

I wanted to see how it looked in here.

"I... Wanted to see how it looked in here... Because.. I've never been in here..."

"Oh... Well if there's nothing you need then I have work to do!"

I slowly nodded, letting out a short giggle.

Walk back towards the door.

I turned to leave, walking down the steps.

"Goodbye!" He called after me.

"Bye!"

Now keep walking.

Why are you obeying this? Go back! Get away!

I stopped, staring straight down at the ground.

Now go back and stand at the mirror.

Why the mirror? What's important about the mirror?

I found myself in front of the mirror now, staring blankly back at my reflection.

Who am I? Why am I doing this? Why do I obey him?

Shut up and do as you're told.

You shouldn't... You will do something bad..

Get your weapon.

I opened my hand as a curved sword appeared with a dark strand of smoke, and closed it into a fist, gripping the handle.

Don't do it.

You know what to do. Do this quick and report back to me.

Don't do it.

"I have to.."

You'll regret it.

I stared deeply into my own reflection until I made eye contact. I quickly looked away, shaking away the memories. The first time I was brought into all of this... My village.. The rain... Everyone... I... I killled-

The sweet sound of shattering glass resounded through my head. I smiled and slightly giggled to myself as large shards broke free and fell to the floor, drifting apart into smaller pieces. The girl before me had disappeared. The remaining mirror portions seemed to fade, loosing some sort of power to their appearance.

I turned away, getting dizzy again from the laughter eating me away. I opened my hand as I stumbled away, my sword fading back into my soul. Once I was free from that room, I slammed myself back against the wall, realizing just what I had done.

"No..." I breathed, trying to catch my breath.

I told you... But you never listen..

What did I just do?

You're hurting yourself again... You shouldn't obey.. You shouldn't listen..

I have to! I... I don't have a choice.

There is a choice.. You're just too convinced by him..

There is no choice. I'm Riley's weapon.. I must obey.. Or he'll leave me..

Or you could leave him.

But... He could find me! And if I do.. I'll be all alone..

You have me.

I slid to the floor, my hands gripping my hair on each side of my head.

I'm afraid! I don't want to do this anymore!

Then stop..

I can't! There's nothing I can do.. Nothing. I'm stuck here... Forever.. I need help.. Can't someone help me!?

"Hey."

I slowly opened my eyes and lifted my head to see a hand held out in front of my face. It was Riley. He was back.

"Come on."

I took his hand and let him lift me up. The whole time he stared strictly into my eyes with his. He let go of my hand and gently rubbed the tears from my cheeks. I hadn't noticed that I was crying...

"We can go home now." He said, beginning to walk away. "You did a good job."

I made myself follow, dragging my feet behind him. I was so confused. Angry. Afraid. Just a jumble of emotions as my hopelessness and insanity died down. All I felt like doing was running away. Turning around and running far, far away. Away from him. Everything was his fault from the beginning. I wanted to run, but my feet would not carry me. I wanted hope, but Riley's words would not allow it. I wanted so many things, but could never obtain them.

All I wanted to do... Was go home...

Go home... And be alone..

Go home

And cry


End file.
